


【盾冬】时空旅行者的故事

by meowmeowmeow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmeowmeow/pseuds/meowmeowmeow
Summary: ——可以听我说个故事吗？——好啊。Bucky Barnes快活地答道。他的眼神无忧无虑，就像任何一个十七岁的布鲁克林少年。





	【盾冬】时空旅行者的故事

***

 

“先生，你还好吗？” 

Bucky从兜里摸出一个苹果。这原本是为他那位瘦弱的哥儿们准备的，能长个儿、增强抵抗力、揍人的时候更带劲，反正他总有大把的理由哄Steve多吃点。

但此刻，他觉得眼前的人更需要它。

他刚上完最后一层台阶，嘴里哼着快活的小曲，就看到这样一个脏兮兮的大个子坐在Steve家门口。

上帝保佑，可别是那小子惹来的麻烦。他心里嘀咕着，瞄了瞄对方的块头，这家伙可真结实，瞧那惊人的肌肉，就是开一架坦克上去也没问题。

“你好，需要吃点东西吗？” 他捧着苹果又问了一遍，友好而警觉，像一只遇到大型犬时抱住尾巴的猫咪，“你在等Steve Rogers吗？” 

“不，” 男人谢绝了苹果，“我不是为他而来。” 

他的声音低沉、沙哑，却没有流浪汉特有的颓唐。Bucky打量着眼前的陌生人，对方胡子很久很久没刮过，几乎覆盖了面容的一半（Bucky不由得摸摸自己如婴儿般光滑的下巴），这个男人看起来只有三十出头，胡子却让他比实际年龄要沧桑得多，他靠着墙，席地而坐，浑身脏得要命，衣服根本看不出原来的颜色。

男人身上的制服也很奇特，很难分辨是蓝还是黑的胸口部分，有一大块微凹的规则花纹。Bucky努力分辨，他觉得那是一颗残破的星星。

“你在等什么人吗，先生？” 

一阵风吹过楼道，门廊前叮铃作响，引得男人抬头去看，Bucky也看过去。那是一串小小的简易的手工风铃，Steve母亲在世的时候亲手把它挂上的。

“只要有风，有铃芯，它就会唱歌。” 记忆中那位娇小的女士认真打好绳结，温柔地看着他们，“就像人，只要有信念，就有战胜一切的力量。现在生活有些不如意，对吗？但风总会来，你该做的就是确保自己的心还是好的，还充满信念。好了，让我们一起把它挂起来，Bucky也来帮忙吧。” 

再多的穷困与病痛，也没有让Sarah Rogers放弃对生活的热爱。她的遗产只有这一间小屋子，而Steve和Bucky知道，这位母亲究竟给予了他们多少弥足珍贵的东西。

“我喜欢这个风铃，” 男人轻声说着，Bucky注意到他的眼睛是漂亮的湛蓝色，“介意告诉我在哪里可以买到它吗？” 

或许是男人没有任何危险的举动，或许是他赞美了来自一位母亲的礼物，Bucky不由得放柔了声音。

“抱歉，这是我朋友母亲的遗物，是独一无二的，先生。” 

“我也很抱歉。你可以叫我Nomad。” 

这个名字太刻意了，Bucky看了对方一眼——确实没有比Nomad更适合这个脏兮兮大胡子的名字。愈加膨胀的好奇张牙舞爪地挠着他的心，也许还有胃。他咽了咽口水，摸摸兜里的苹果，忍着没吃。

“Nomad先生，” 他礼貌地点头，没意识到自己又把苹果摸了出来，翻来覆去地摩挲，指尖甚至能尝到那清甜的诱惑。“你也住在这层楼吗？我不记得有见过你。” 

“我的家就在布鲁克林，离这很近。” Nomad说。他有点奇怪，他总是盯着Bucky看，然后迅速移开，Bucky几乎要以为自己脸上沾了什么东西。

“准确一点说，我来自2018年的未来。” 

啪。

那颗被主人爱不释手珍而又重的苹果，无辜地滚落在地上，跌得灰头土脸。

 

***

 

十七岁的Bucky Barnes，在好哥儿们的家门口，遇到了一个时空旅行者。

为了确认自己不是在做梦，Bucky咬了一大口苹果，清甜令他发出满足的叹息，脸颊圆圆地鼓起来。

好吧，他就是饿了，留给Steve的苹果被他吃了，他遇到了一个自称来自未来的男人，他需要吃点什么，他一紧张就容易饿。

“抱歉我这么突然，可我的时间有限，希望这能够说服你。” Nomad边说边捋起衣袖，露出手腕上一个奇形怪状的小盒子，像个没有表盘的手表。Bucky好奇地看着。

“在未来，我们用这种工具来通讯。” Nomad按了小盒子一下，它就徐徐冒出光，光线灵动着组成三维的投影。Bucky张大了嘴巴，也许那模样有点蠢，Nomad甚至都微微笑了一下。

“没准这是某种障眼法。” Bucky一边闭上嘴，一边警惕地嘟囔。男人似乎是笑了笑（那醒目的胡子让Bucky难以分辨），他又按了一下盒子，一首旋律缓缓流淌出来。

Kiss me once, and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

天哪，他喜欢这首歌。Bucky知道自己又傻乎乎地张大了嘴巴，可他没法控制，这个年代可没有这么小的唱片机。他忍不住凑到Nomad身边看，一副好奇宝宝的模样。

“无论距离多远，只要按下按钮，就能用它来播放对方的声音、影像和具体位置，” 男人不紧不慢地解释着，那三维的光影随着他手指变幻。

“可以说，它具备了电话、广播、录像机和指南针等等的功能，很方便，我也是近几年才学会的。” 

Nomad说这个年代还没有适配信号，没办法联系未来的朋友来给他看。不过可以调出以前保存的影像。

“好吧，我觉得我有一点被说服了，未来先生。” Bucky咬了一口苹果，感叹地说，“有了这么伟大的发明，那些分隔两地的家人、朋友和恋人，都能够用这个来找到彼此了。” 

“嗯，” Nomad说，“不过有时候，靠它也找不到。” 

“因为你说的那个信号覆盖问题吗？” 

Nomad没有回答。

他又按了一下小盒子，几层光圈投射出来，拉展成一个巴掌大小的立体影像。

那是一个热闹的草地聚会。一群欢乐的孩子，还有两个成年人，他们都穿着异国情调的服装，随着奇妙的鼓点音乐跳舞。成年人里的一个戴着狮子面具，另一个戴着白狼面具，一舞结束后，狮子抱着白狼说了什么，Bucky能看见白狼脑后梳着一个圆润的小揪揪。

“真是不可思议的技术，” Bucky目不转睛，“他们在庆祝什么节日吗？” 

“是生日，” Nomad看着影像里那个小小的、被狮子拉入一个漫长拥抱的白狼，“错过了很多次，这是补办的第一个生日。

影像结束了，Bucky眼巴巴地看着暗下去的神奇手表，悄悄地往Nomad的方向挪了挪——这见鬼的好奇心和亲切感从何而来，他根本没法解释。

“真想去未来看看，” 他叹息着，“可惜你来自2018年，那太遥远了，我得努力活到一百多岁才行。” 

Nomad没说话，只是看着他，他友好地与男人对视，眼神干干净净，像任何一个十七岁的无忧无虑的少年。

“那么，” 时空旅行者问他，“你有什么想知道的吗？” 

 

***

 

天渐渐下起了小雨，淅淅沥沥的，怎么也不见停，就像Bucky Barnes的好奇心——他已经问到第五个问题了。

Nomad耐心地一一作答。

——布鲁克林当然很出名，一直如此。有很多英雄都来自这里。

——会飞的汽车？当然有，世界博览会上你看到的，大半都会在未来成为现实。

——是的，感谢社会进步，姑娘们得到了更多的尊重与机会。

——史塔克？嗯，很出色的商人和武器专家，如果你遇到他，最好离他远一点，他喜欢很疯狂的消遣。我……我想你的朋友也会给你相同的建议。

——是的，未来的人们发明了时间机器，时空旅行不再是纸上谈兵了。事实上，我很惊讶你现在才问到这个，看起来你对姑娘们的打扮更感兴趣（Nomad说着，被Bucky吃瘪的表情逗乐了）。

“……目前机器还处于研究阶段，缺乏充分可靠的实验数据，风险性很高，一旦出了差错造成时空断裂，旅行者会被困在时间裂缝，后果不堪设想。” 

“既然有这么多变数，” Bucky对时空旅行一知半解，但利弊还是懂的，“你为什么一定要冒险回来？“

“因为……我们已经到了最后关头。” 

Nomad低头看着自己双手，那里空空的，Bucky不知道他在看什么，“我必须尝试一次，只要能回到这里，只要能回来。” 

Bucky心跳加速了，他开始无法克制地想像2018年可能发生的危机。

有什么比世界大战更可怕吗？眼前的这一位时空旅行者，是不是为了拯救地球才回到这里？这个时代的布鲁克林有什么可以扭转乾坤的契机吗？

“你是不是有什么计划？我能够帮忙吗？” 他心潮澎湃地问道，好像自己也成为了拯救世界的关键一环，只要眼前的男人开口，他就能为他冲锋陷阵。

可Nomad摇了摇头，打破了他浪漫的英雄梦。

“我回来这里，只是想见一见故人。” 

 

***

 

“那一定是很重要的人，” Bucky由衷地感叹，伸了一个柔软的懒腰，“值得你冒这么大的风险。” 

“区区代价，不足挂齿。” Nomad轻声说。

他深深看着Bucky，又是那种复杂的眼神。Bucky觉得对方在看他，又好像不在看他。他坦率地看回去，想探究藏在那双蓝眼睛之后的秘密，可Nomad移开了目光。

“我大概还有五分钟，” Nomad看着逐渐阴沉下来的天色，说道，“还有什么想问的吗？” 

Bucky不由得坐直身子，就连最苦恼的美术考试都没让他这么紧张——绝对不是因为Steve•优等生•Rogers在考前逼着他画了整整三天的水果篮，绝对不是。

“我们能治愈肺结核了吗？” 第一个问题刚出口，他就懊恼地吐吐舌头。

“不仅仅是肺结核，还有猩红热、风湿热、慢性和急性伤寒、高血压、心悸、心脏病，这些病都能得到根治吗？” 他心虚地看了男人一眼，觉得自己问得太多了。

那全是Steve得过的病，感谢上帝，Steve都挺了过来，Bucky有多喜欢他的哥儿们，就有多讨厌那些疾病。如果未来医学有这方面的突破，如果Steve能够赶上那时候，就太好了。

“可以，” Nomad回答得很干脆，可能是看出了Bucky的窘迫，他温和地补充，“还有许多比它们更严重的病，我们都找到了治疗方法。” 

Bucky长长地舒了一口气，也许是他笑得太傻了，Nomad看着他的眼神都带了点笑意。

瞧，他真该多笑一笑（还应该把胡子剃干净），Bucky这么想，是什么让他变得这么憔悴呢？这显然是个过界的话题，他努力让自己不要多想。

“我们打赢了战争吗？” 

“赢了。” 

“酷！” Bucky忍不住发出一声小小的欢呼。

“嗯，” Nomad语气淡淡的，“确实很酷。” 

“……对不起，我想那一定很艰辛，” Bucky意识到了什么，小心翼翼地看着Nomad，“自由的代价向来昂贵，希望你没有失去什么。” 

“我失去了一切。” 

Nomad表情很平静，很正常。这就是最大的不正常。

Bucky对这种语气并不陌生。在Sarah下葬的那一天，Steve也很平静，平静地回到家，平静地和他说话，平静地拒绝他搬来住的请求。

Steve那么平静，Bucky却知道这倔小子的脾气，嘴上说没事，心里肯定难受极了（说真的，他没法想象也不愿去想Steve泪流满面的样子，那得是多大的痛苦呢）。Bucky只能搂着他的好哥儿们，说会陪他到最后。除了自己的陪伴，他也不知道还有什么能够给Steve的。

“我很抱歉。” Bucky诚恳地说，他早该想到，Nomad的眼神跟当时Steve的那么相似，他一定也失去了非常重要的人。

“那不是你的错，永远别为你无法控制的事情道歉。” Nomad摇摇头，给了他一个安抚的眼神。“还有什么问题吗？” 

“我……我……” Bucky迟疑着。他突然产生了一种冲动的念头，疯狂地想要问一些事情。

——你知道Steve Rogers的事吗？未来的人知道他这个人吗？我最好的哥儿们一定会有所成就，那是七十年以后的人都会知道的成就吗？

这实在是个很幼稚的问题，他这么告诉自己，终究咽下了这些蠢蠢欲动的话。对方只是来自未来的一个人，又不是捧着魔法水晶球的预言家，怎么可能对每一个人的一生了如指掌呢。

“你认识Steve吗？” 他折中了一下。

Nomad笑了笑，指指那个奇特的手表。这让Bucky知道，他的问题时间已经用完了。

 

***

 

雨声越来越大，Nomad必须稍微提高声音说话。

“大概还有五分钟，能听我说一个故事吗？” Nomad诚恳地看着他，“我和我正在找的那个人的故事。” 

“当然。” Bucky笑了，他早就坐到Nomad的身边，无忧无虑地晃着脚，“听起来是个爱情故事。” 

“也许是，也许不止是。” Nomad说， “对于我和他来说，友情、亲情和爱情，也许从来都是一体的，他对我的意义，也早就不是爱情这个词能概括的。” 

Bucky听到“他”的时候愣住了。

“你在走神，是我这个故事太啰嗦了吗？” Nomad温和地提醒他，宝石般的蓝眼睛闪着光，像在看着一个孩子，莫名的宠溺感让Bucky的脸颊开始发烫。

“抱歉，我从来没有跟第一次见面的人这么聊过天，何况是来自未来的人。” 他害羞地挠挠鼻子，“而且，你总让我想起我的朋友。” 

“也许来自布鲁克林的孩子，都很相似吧。“Nomad看着他，眼神十分温和，“我找的是‘他’，这让你感到困扰了吗？” 

“不，” Bucky摇摇头，“我觉得你们很勇敢，很幸运。就算未来的世界再怎么开明，也一定挺不容易的。” 

Nomad笑了笑，继续说起他的故事。

“还是孩童的时候，我和他就认识了，之后我们一直在一起，无论在校园还是战场都形影不离。对于我们说，友情、亲情和爱情，也许从来都是一体的。” 

“我和他的第一个吻，” Nomad若有所思地说，“我们的初吻，发生在十六岁，就在布鲁克林。” 

说到初吻，Nomad的表情变得很温柔，仿佛乌沉沉的天空漏下一道光，照亮了他饱经风霜的面容。

他一定非常爱那个人，Bucky想。

“确切来说，是我的十六岁，他的十七岁。你能相信吗？我们的初吻，其实一点都不浪漫，来自于一次糟糕透顶的争吵。那一天，我看到有个混蛋在骚扰他，我非常愤怒，可他却矢口否认，说我看错了。” 

“他被别人欺负，还对我撒谎，这两件事是我最没法忍受的，于是我也冲他发了火。”

“他就像只傻乎乎的小鹿一样站在那儿，瞪大眼睛看我，可爱极了。那一瞬间，我的脑子里突然就只剩下'吻他'这一件事。” 

Bucky忍不住嘴角上扬，甚至不想去管自己发烫的耳朵。这样的吻真是很幼稚，充满了少年人的爱意和心气。

“那个吻，突破了世俗和友情的底线，之后我们别扭了很久，我无所畏惧，他却总顾忌着别人对我的看法，当时的我不懂，只觉得是他不敢爱我。直到战争爆发，我们之间也只有那一个吻。” 

Nomad停下来，似乎在努力吞咽着某种情绪。

“战争开始后，你们才确定关系的吗？” Bucky脱口而出，他完全沉浸在故事里，话也越来越多了，“你们参加了什么战争？未来的世界还是不太平吗？” 

“战争永无止境，我们赢了一场，总有下一场在等着，” Nomad点点头，又摇摇头，眉间像有一个解不开的结。

“我们在某一场战争里确定了关系，但早在那之前我们就相爱了。之后我们有过无数次的吻，更经历了无数次战争。但毕竟，我们的初吻，唯一的初吻，是发生在布鲁克林，这一点很关键。” 

“后来呢？” Bucky隐约感受到了不对劲，什么关键？为什么在布鲁克林很关键？但好奇还是压过了疑惑，“你的爱人，也是布鲁克林的吧，你没有带他一起回来看看吗？” 

男人没有说话，Bucky的心揪紧了。

“抱歉，” 他有点不安地看了一眼Nomad，“你们现在还在一起，对吧？” 

“嗯，” Nomad看着他，蓝眼睛里映出Bucky充满希冀的脸，“哪怕是我一无所有的时候，他都在我身边。” 

 

***

 

Bucky松了口气，他毕竟才十七岁，他更偏爱一个圆满的故事。雨声越来越大，他不好意思地揉揉发烫的耳朵（看吧，听别人恋爱私事的后果），决定跟这个时空旅行者道别。Steve十有八九忘了带伞，他得出去看看。

远处传来阵阵雷鸣，雨点却似乎变小了。Nomad看了一眼天空，那是他的信号。

“我该走了，在离开之前我有个请求，” Nomad站起身，温和地看着Bucky，“我能跟你握个手吗？” 

Bucky笑了，说真的，他以为对方会要他去执行什么秘密任务（他会一口答应下来的，别告诉Steve）。他向男人伸出手，对方却没有动。

Bucky眨眨眼，哦，Nomad伸出来的是左手。

他大大方方换成左手，顺便对着男人敬了一个俏皮的军礼：“祝你好运，未来先生。” 

Nomad没说话，只是牢牢地握住他。男人的手掌比他的大了一号，干燥温暖，充满了力量，他握着Bucky的左手，就像握着一只洁白的幼鸽。

好像哪里不太对劲。

Bucky对人的情绪总是很敏感，从Nomad的手上，源源不断地传来一种混杂着怜爱和悲伤的情绪。为什么这个来自未来的男人，要执意握着他的左手，露出这样的悲喜交加的表情？

他看了看自己的左手，是那么的平淡无奇，只是普通的人类手掌罢了，每个人都有这么一只，为什么这个时空旅行者偏要握着他呢？

也许，这跟Nomad在找的那个“他” 有关。

Bucky心里升起一种朦胧的酸楚。

“没事的，” 他轻轻反握住Nomad的手，“你会找到他的，祝你好运。” 

Nomad说了什么，Bucky没听清。

“我终于知道，当年是怎么发生的了。” Nomad喃喃地又说了一遍，“确实……很混蛋。” 

“嗯？” Bucky这次听清了，下意识地抬头看对方。

然后他就猝不及防地被拉入一个结实的怀抱。Nomad高大的身影迅速覆盖了他，同时一只强有力的大手搂住他的腰，他没来得及做任何反应，就被吻了。

那是个很轻很轻的，却叫人挣脱不开的吻。如果Bucky能够思考，他就会发现，Nomad那么强壮，却能把他精准地禁锢在怀里却又不弄疼他，这种力度需要无数次的吻才能练出来的。但事实上，这一切发生得太突然，太超出想象，他根本没法思考。

Bucky脑子变成了一汪黏稠的浆糊，他看着Nomad近在咫尺的脸，感受着唇上的温度，彻彻底底地懵了，就像一只落入狮吻的小鹿。

Nomad的眉毛紧紧皱着，仿佛有什么巨大情绪即将破壳而出。他的嘴唇紧紧贴住Bucky的，却不是一个深入的吻，仿佛他吻的不是Bucky，而是一个脆弱的肥皂泡，轻轻一触就会破掉。

噔噔噔，楼梯下面传来了脚步声，越来越近。

Bucky的下巴被胡子扎得生疼，他终于反应过来，奋力挣扎，却只能发出细弱的像某种小动物的声音。男人的非礼，自己的无助，纷纷化作羞耻感向他袭来，他几乎快哭出来。

一分钟，或者一个世纪后，Nomad放开了他，男人的表情太坦荡了，竟然还带着一丝笑意，既不是欲望也不是愧疚，Bucky一时竟说不出任何话。

Nomad身后的墙面泛起蓝莹莹的光，砖墙似乎有了生命一样泛起涟漪，男人径直走过去。

“嘿！等等！你、你、你……” Bucky涨红了脸，气急败坏地抹着嘴唇，“你到底是谁？” 

“一个幸运的混蛋。” Nomad走进那面发光的墙，淡淡地回答。

“我一直都很幸运，Buck.” 时空旅行者回头看着他，眼睛里有什么湿润的东西，“希望未来也是。” 

楼梯的脚步声戛然而止的时候，Nomad恰好完全消失在那片蓝色光芒里。

Bucky又惊又怒地捂着嘴，满脑子都是那个唐突的吻，甚至忘了他自始至终都没有向对方说过自己的名字。

“Bucky？” 

哦。哦。

他懵懵地回过头。

 

***

 

Steve Rogers站在楼梯口，手里还抱着杂货店的纸袋。瘦骨嶙峋的男孩因为爬楼而喘着气，被雨水打湿的金发贴在脸上，他看起来愤怒极了。

“那个男人是谁？” 

一颗圆圆的李子滚到Bucky的脚边。Steve把纸袋捏破了吗？Bucky一边想，一边低头盯着那颗李子看，恨不得看出个洞来，就是不肯看Steve。

“我在二楼听到声音，抬头看见有个男人……等我跑上来的时候，他就不见了，” Steve紧紧盯着他，“那个人是谁？他对你做了什么？” 

Bucky张开嘴，却说不出任何话。被一个男人强吻，和被一个时空旅行者强吻，好像哪个都没法轻易承认，都没有说服力。

何况他认认真真答应过那个大混球，要保守关于时空旅行的秘密。

“没、没有什么人，我没看见，你一定是看错了。” 

Bucky故作镇定地冲他的好哥儿们笑，心里把那个胡子混蛋骂了几百遍（上帝啊他那个爱人的故事肯定是编的，谁会这么三心二意？）。他不知道自己的脸上还带着红晕，头毛乱乱的，最要命的是，他一直在不自觉地舔着嘴唇。

“Buck，我都看到了，他抓着你，然后他……” Steve咬牙切齿地说着，像一只暴躁的幼狮，释放着与个头不符的怒气，“这混蛋去哪了，翻墙逃走了吗？” 

“真的没什么，没有什么男人，” Bucky紧张地舔着唇，该死他又饿了，都怪那个脏兮兮的大傻个。“放轻松点，Steve.” 

“你在说谎，Buck.” Steve沉沉地说着，向他走过来，眼里燃着他从未见过的东西，“你知道我最不能忍受这个。” 

他像一只傻乎乎的小鹿，站在那里，瞪大了眼睛。

“S、Steve？” 

……

 

雨不知什么时候停了，湿润的风穿过布鲁克林的大街小巷，穿过楼道里胶着的两个身影，到了街角才悠悠地打了个弯。某户人家的 唱片机还在不知疲倦地转动，唱着一个周而复始的爱情。

Kiss me once, and kiss me twice  
Then kiss me once again  
It's been a long, long time

 

***

 

“谢天谢地，Cap，你终于回来了，” Bruce摘掉眼镜，抱着一大包蓝莓干跌回椅子，“你再不出现，我真的要吓得变绿了，各种意义上都是。” 

“怎么样？” Natasha关心地看着他，Steve点点头，她就懂了，给了他一个大大的拥抱。

“我以为……呃……如果你……我们也能理解……” Tony从一大堆机械后面探出头，欲言又止。

“哦？” 他露出疲惫的笑，“原来你们以为我不会回来了吗？” 

“如果是我的话，” Clint擦拭着弓，“如果我经历过队长这样的……失去，我大概会自私一回。” 

他刚说完就被Natasha瞪了，委屈地抱着小饼干躲进沙发。Steve不置可否。

“谢谢你的那场雨，” 他看着Thor，“暂时拖住了‘我’的脚步，能让我避开时空混乱的危险，去见他一面。” 

“乐意至极，吾友。” 雷霆之神宽厚地笑笑，“能够见到当年的吾友和吾友之Bucky，深感荣幸。” 

 

这是Steve Rogers失去Bucky Barnes的第六个月。也是Stark和Banner着手研制时间机器的第六个月。

在一次失败的试验后，时间机器（实验品23号）几乎报废了。Tony不甘心，拉着Bruce泡在实验室三天三夜，指针才又动了起来，颤巍巍地指向1934这个年代。

Tony说，别哭丧着脸，实验品出问题太常见了，造出23台样机这种壮举，也就我这种为知识所累的天才能办到。24号已经开始造了，旧的这个可以给笨笨当玩具。

Bruce说，23号已经相当完善，只是电压调试问题。也许它还能用一次，唯一一次，而且只能回到它随机选中的1934年。可是这个时代，我们都没出生，连Cap都只有十六岁，去了能做什么呢？

Steve看着1934出了好一会的神，说他去。并向Thor发出了邀请。没人能拦得住他。

作为唯二亲眼见到Bucky消失的人，Thor也一直想为他们做点什么。没人比他更能理解眼睁睁看着挚爱逝去的切肤之痛。

于是Steve义无反顾地踏上机器，回到了上世纪三十年代的故乡，他在布鲁克林兜兜转转，最后停在自己的家门口。他在门前坐下，听着十七岁的Bucky快活的脚步声，离他越来越近。

那并不是为了沉溺于过去——虽然十七岁的无忧无虑的Bucky确实令他心痛万分，亲吻懵懂的爱人这件事更能要了他的命。但最重要的，是利用这个机会，再看一眼回忆里的人，看一看自己的信念。用现在年轻人的话说，去充充电。

——有信念，才能有力量。

母亲抚摸着他的发，这样告诉他的时候，他看着身边埋头串风铃的Bucky，就下定了决心。

在Bucky第一次笑着向他走来的时候，在Bucky赶走那些粗鲁孩子的时候，他就知道，信念和Bucky，在他的心里从此密不可分了。

 

机器23号完成了唯一一次的时空旅行，彻底报废了。笨笨很喜欢这个奇形怪状的大玩具，整天围着它转，还试图给它上油。

时间又过去了六个月，那次短暂的计划外任务，没有几个人知道，也不再有人提起。只有Steve明白它的重要，那几乎成了他这段时间的精神支柱。

“你在找什么人吗？” 

“你和他还在一起吗？” 

“祝你好运，未来先生。” 

十七岁的Bucky隔着时空这么对他说，少年眼里的笑意，掌心的温度，他都记得很清楚。

“Cap, 是时候了。” 

机器24号确实更加完善，他们可以随时行动，（再一次地）拯救世界。复仇者们整装待发，就等着他们的队长。

“了解，按照计划进行。” 

Steve说完，关闭了通讯器。

“Buck.” 他喃喃说着，轻轻吻了一下自己的左手，那里曾几何时握着他年轻的爱人毫无防备伸来的手（他总是没能握住的那只手）。“我说过，我会陪你走到最后。等着我。” 

他走向战场，走向一个也许变得更好或者更糟的未来。

他只希望，像Bucky说得那样，他能够多一点幸运，再多一点，就好了。

 

……

“你在找什么人吗？” 

“找到你了。” 

……

 

 

 

-fin-

2019年，愿有情人再无阔别之时。


End file.
